After He Stole Her Heart
by Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr
Summary: Maybe Austin didn't need to steal Ally's heart in the court room since he stole it long ago. Tunes & Trails aftermath. Auslly One-shot


A/N How I think Tunes & Trials should have ended.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the song 'Steal Your Heart' sadly :(

* * *

Ally was in Sonic Boom the day after the court case. Court case? You're probably thinking but yes Team Austin was being accused of stealing a song that Austin wrote by Val. You're probably thinking wait Austin wrote a song? What? And yes Austin wrote a song. A song about Ally.

Ally couldn't stop thinking. Austin wrote a song about her. Austin admitted to still having feelings for Ally. Ally admitted to still having feelings for Austin. And yet they're still just friends.

Ally wasn't able to focus on anything other than the song. How did she not notice it was about her when she first heard it? 'I confess I kinda like it that you're innocent.' I mean seriously who else is as innocent as Ally? Ally's thoughts were soon interrupted by the blonde rock star that's been on her mind all day himself walking into Sonic Boom.

"Hey Ally Can we talk?" he asked with a very serious tone as soon as he got to the counter.

"Austin customers." She said a little bit taken back by his serious tone and she gestured with her hands to show that there were customers as the last customer had just walked out "Never mind then. Let me just close up early."

"I'll be in the practice room." And with that he walked upstairs to their practice room.

* * *

15 minutes later Ally finally went upstairs to talk with Austin. She was nervous to say the least. Austin was so serious when he had first asked her to talk. She knew they were going to be talking about their relationship and she wanted to she really did but she was just scared to ruin anything. As soon as she walked in the room she saw Austin pacing and running his hands through his hair. 'He's nervous too' she thought.

"Okay Ally." He started "you know what we need to talk about so let's get this over with. I like you. You like me. Why can't we date again?" he asked elaborated.

"Our careers. In fear of losing our friendship. I'm scared." She said matter of factly as she sat on the piano bench.

"Scared?" the boy questioned walking over to her "why are you scared Ally?"

"Oh I don't know Austin. Maybe because this would be my first relationship." He started to intturebt before she stopped him "I don't want to hear it Austin we dated for what 2 days? That's what I thought. It'd also been us moving on from being just best friends and I don't want to ruin that. Our partnership could possibly be over if we broke up again. Austin I don't want to get my heartbroken and let's face it you tend to break girls hearts."

"I- I-"Austin was so stunned he couldn't even speak. He didn't know Ally thought of him like he was a just a heartbreaker.

"Austin. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" the girl said as she got up to stand in front of the blonde.

"So you think I'm just a heartbreaker?" he asked "because Ally I love you. And I swear if I ever hurt you I'd kill myself before Dez could kill me for hurting you."

"You l-love me?" the girl questioned.

"Didn't mean for that to slip out…" the boy muttered looking at the ground. "But yes I do love you. You've already stolen my heart Ally now can I steal yours?"

"You love me?" Ally said again as a small smile started to grow on her face "you love me. You don't just like me but you love me!" she started dancing around the room chanting 'Austin loves me, Austin loves me.'

"Wait so you're happy I said 'I love you'?" at this point Austin was beyond confused. Didn't she just say she was scared he would break her heart? And now she's happy he's in love with her. What? "Ally you're really confusing me."

Ally started walking over to him slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck-his automatically encircling her waist. "Am I happy? Yes. Am I scared? Terrified. But this is me and you we're Austin and Ally we're the perfect match. I mean you've said that before."

"Ally are you say-"

"I'm saying I love you too. But I'm still scared to ruin our friendship because I love our friendship too." Said the brunette trying to explain her feelings. For somebody who wrote amazing songs she was having trouble with her words today.

"So we don't label it." The blonde said matter of factly.

"Don't label it?" she was the confused one now.

"Yeah we both don't want to ruin our friendship so we just don't say we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Like we're in a relationship but we're not. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Austin asked. Ally shook her head no so he tried to explain it better "we love each other. We want to be together but we're both scared. Yes Ally I'm scared too. But no labels means no pressure."

"So what we're friends with benefits?" the girl joked.

"I mean I was thinking just kissing but you know if you want that to I would oblige" the blond said with a growing smirk.

"Austin!" Ally screeched hitting his broad chest but before she could he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. He then brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it making her giggle softly.

"So?"

"I think you might have to persuade me…" Ally said giggling lightly.

"Mmmm really?" she nodded her head and that was enough of an answer for him. So he leaned down and kissed her. She reincorporated immediately. This was their first kiss since the whole Kira situation and this one was even more magical. There was no Kira. No concurring stage freight. No Dez and Trish watching. There was nothing expect the two of them in their own world.

Their lips moved in complete sync. Their hearts were beating at the same racing pace like a melody that only they knew. Ally moved her hands from his neck to his chest. She rubbed her hands along his broad chest just taking him in. Austin decided to take their kiss a step farther and licked her bottom lip asking for permission. Ally granted happily.

Austin and Ally both moaned into the kiss as soon as their tongues met. Their tongues moved around each other in the same melodic rhythm as their hearts were beating. Ally's hands gripped Austin's shirt so tight there were for sure wrinkles in it. All too soon oxygen was needed and they pulled apart resting their foreheads together.

"So did I persuade you?" Austin asked huskily.

Ally nearly moaned at the sound of his voice. 'How can he be so sexy and yet a dork at the same time?' she thought. And then she realized it's because he's Austin. And Austin is perfect. But she wouldn't dare tell him that. His ego was already the size of the state of Texas.

"I think you might have changed my mind a bit." Ally teased.

Austin leaned down and Ally thought he was going to kiss her again but he stopped right before their lips touched. Literally a millimeter apart. "I love you." He murmured against her lips.

"I love you too." She simply replied as she connected their lips again. And few seconds later she pulled away causing Austin to groan and her to giggle. "I thought you should know you know didn't have to ask if you could steal my heart. You stole it a long time ago." And with that their lips connected again.

So they might not be a couple again just yet, but they're not ready for that step. They both haven stolen each other's hearts but they're still scared to make the fall. Even if somebody's there to catch them. Because let's face it whatever falls gets broken and Ally doesn't want Austin to break her heart like he did before when he first stole it. So for now they'll do whatever this crazy no labels plan of Austin's is. But they're Austin and Ally and that's enough for them to make it work.


End file.
